Sams X Girlfriend
by dancer321
Summary: After a long day at work, Jules goes over to sams place were he tells her about "Claire"...


After a long day at work, Jules was in her locker-room gathering her stuff, getting ready to go home. As she walked out of the locker room, the station was very quiet. Every member of the SRU had already gone home except for Sam who was waiting patiently for her.

Things had been a little awkward between the two of them after there first kiss the other day. Nether of them regret what happened, they just couldn't keep there feelings bottled up any longer. Since then Sam had been waiting for her every night. He said that he just want t be nice and spent as mush time as he can with Jules but she thinks that's it mostly because he doesn't want to ride his bike.

"Hey Jules" Sam mumbled under his breath as she came around the corner.

"Hello Sam. You ready to go? Its all clear!" Jules replied as she looked both ways.

"Sure" responded Sam as he kissed her on the cheek.

The two of them walked out to Jules car. Jules jumped into the drivers' seat as Sam opened the passengers' door. When they finally arrived at Sams house he slowly placed his had under her chin as he kissed he goodnight.

"I love you Jules" Whispered Sam as she kissed him back.

"I love you to" Answered Jules in relief. "I'd love you more if you invited me inside!" she added with a smirk on her face.

"Fine!!!" Sam replied sarcastically.

As they both walked into his house, Sams arm was wrapped tightly around Jules' waist.

"Sorry for the mess, I wasn't exactly expecting company." Sam apologized as he picked up the odd think off the floor. Jules made her way to the couch.

"Don't worry about it, ill forgive you if you come over here and worm me up."

"On my way…" Sam said jokingly as he giggled.

As he sat down beside her he could tell that she debating on weather or not she was going to tell him something.

"What's wrong sweetie?"Sam asked as she was still thinking.

"It just that… umm, I was thinking of how I've never loved anyone like I love you and I never want anything to change."

Sam wasn't sure to say so as he thought about it he pulled her closer. Finally the words came to him, "I love you so much…. And I haven't felt this way about someone for a very long time."

Jules sat up, "for a very long time…" she looked confused. "When have you ever felt this way? What happened to her? Who is she?" Jules continued with a worried look on her face.

Sams face quickly got red and Jules could tell that he really missed 'her'.

"Common Sam… you can tell me anything" Jules added sympathetically.

Sam slowly began to speak.

"You know how I went to Afghanistan …"

"Ya…"

"Well, my friend Ben ad I signed up together. One night when Ben had gone over to the other camp site, my tent was bombed. One of my room mates died and others were hurt. (I was one of the injured ones…) As you probably know there were many nurses down there… mine was Claire. . . She had quite tall with long blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes. The two of us fell in love instantly. Every second that wasn't at battle I was with her. One day she came up to me with a worried look on her face. She told me she was pregnant and I that soon I was going to be a father. We were both very excited seeing that we had been trying for a while. I though I was the luckiest man in the world that night. Later on I realized that I was wrong."

"What happened that night?" Jules added in a soft but curious tone. Sam continued.

"When I woke up the next day, I was told that a bomb has recently gone off just over the hill near the other camp site. That's the one that Claire had been staying in. As soon as I thought about her in some sort of danger, I but on my boots and ran over. I kept on telling my self that she'd be fine and that we would be able to start are family as soon as we returned home. When I saw her she was not ok. She was lying on the ground and had cut all over her body. I leaned into her and she was still breathing but deep down I had a feeling that she wasn't going to make it. As I balled all over her body I thought about all the time we'd spent together. How she took care of me, how she loved me and how we were meant to be. As I placed my hand on her chest I realized she was no longer breathing. With my other hand I reached into my back pocket and brought out a little box. In the box was a beautiful ring… It was an engagement ring, I was going to propose. All I could think about as I sat beside her dead body that day was how I will never again get the chance. I leaned into her and gave her a kiss knowing that it would be for the very last time. I continued to cry daily and the only way that I think I got through it was because of my friend Ben. And after what happened to him ―"

"Don't worry… I understand, you don't have to continue" Jules interrupted as she realized that tears were beginning to fill Sams eyes. "Just remember now you have me and I Iove you so much, we're also meant to be."

**Hope you guys liked my story!!! Its my first Story ever so that's why its only going to be a ONE SHOT!!!!**


End file.
